


Let your weary head to rest....

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Caring Magnus Bane, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane takes care of Alec Lightwood, Magnus is a Great Boyfriend, Magnus' loft is Alec's home, Nightmares, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tired Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: Alec was so tired. He had lost count of how many times he had extended his hand backwards, to grab an arrow from his quiver. He had lost count of how many alleys he had searched, desperate to save any possible bystander from being killed. What he did know however, was the number of Mundanes he had saved. Fifteen innocent people he had pushed out of harm's way, four of which, he had shielded with his very own body. So, Alec was so tired. No, scratch that. He was exhausted. The Institute was closer to where he was. But Magnus' loft was where he wanted to be.So, there he went, allowing Magnus to do what he does best. Take care of him.





	Let your weary head to rest....

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooo tired, God... So, Alec is me here, only I don't have a bow and quiver...  
> Hope that you'll enjoy! Wrote this to calm myself down, sorry if it's not good...  
> Hope that you'll like it!!

 

**_ "Let your weary head to rest...." _ **

 

Alec was tired. No, scratch that. He was exhausted. He had lost count of how many demons he had shot and killed, of how many stamina runes he had activated, of how many times he had called out for Jace and Clary. He had lost count of how many times he had extended his hand backwards, to grab an arrow from his quiver. He had lost count of how many alleys he had searched, desperate to save any possible bystander from being killed. What he did know however, was the number of Mundanes he had saved. Fifteen innocent people he had pushed out of harm's way, four of which, he had shielded with his very own body.

* * *

 

A result of that heroic act, however, was that Alec could hardly feel his limbs. No, scratch that too. Alec couldn't feel his hands,for the muscles underneath his pale skin were strained beyond measure. “Alec, come on, we should head back to the Institute.” Jace's voice echoed from Alec's side, but it sounded distant and vacant in the young man's ears. His vision was blurred, all the corners around him darkened and rounded. The Institute... Yeah, they were close to the Institute, Alec thought to himself.

* * *

 

Once inside, he would be able to get out of those clothes, which were drench in sweat, blood and demon ichor. He would be able to take a bath and lie down on his bed... “Alec?” Jace questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You coming?” The blond man continued, eyeing his brother carefully, noting that he seemed lost and disoriented. “I...” Alec trailed off, startled by the rawness and weariness of his voice. “I'm going to Magnus'.” He blurted out without giving much thought to the words leaving his lips. “Alec, you're beat man, you can barely stand upright; You'll collapse on your way there. The Institute is closer than Magnus' loft and we have to report back-” “Then you wouldn't mind filling in my report as well, would you?” Alec heard himself saying. He gave his parabatai and Clary a small smile before taking off, heading in the opposite direction from where the Institute was. Heading to Magnus'.

* * *

 

Alec didn't even know how it was possible for someone to feel so tired. His eyes were open half the way, his hands were numb and frankly, the young man wasn't sure his legs wouldn't give out from under him, for they were shaking dangerously with every labored step the Shadowhunter would take. Alec, however, kept going, he kept walking, following the path he knew so well by now. He could find his way to Magnus' loft even in the dark, a fact which proved to be very important, because the night was at its midst when the young man finally reached the Warlock's door.

* * *

 

He tried knocking the, but to his dismay, his hands wouldn't obey his wishes. “Mags...” The Nephelim muttered under his breath, voice but a mere whisper. He let his hazel eyes find his hand and with a Herculean effort, Alec clenched his fingers into a fist, knocking on the door ever so lightly. “Magnus...” Alec whispered again, in a voice small, filled with all kinds of emotions. Need, weariness, exhaustion, anticipation... Love. His voice, tired and small as it might have been, was filled with love, and to Alec's surprise and relief, it hadn't gone unheard by the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who was at the door not a moment later. Alec's plea had barely left his lips when the heavy door swung open, revealing Magnus' frame.

* * *

 

“Alexander?” The Warlock uttered in bewilderment, for he knew that after a long mission, his young lover had a habit of returning to the Institute. “I thought I could... Return here this time...” Alec mumbled breathing out as he spoke. “If you don't want me to be here-” “Come inside, you stupid, stupid Nephelim...” Magnus argued at once, giving Alec one of his best smiles. The young man blew out a sigh of relief as he passed the threshold, allowing some of the tension which was clenching around his muscles pour out of him. But the very next second he wasn't sure this was a good idea, for Alec felt his body shaking to the core and black spots appeared before his hazel eyes. “Alec!” The young man heard his lover's muffled cry and blinked, finding himself enfolded in a pair of strong, loving arms.

* * *

 

“Sorry... Tired...” Alec mumbled, letting his face find its usual hiding place in the crook of the Warlock's neck. A part of him was aware that Magnus' arms around his waist were the reason he was still standing, but he couldn't muster the strength to say anything else. “Are you hurt?” Magnus asked frantically, eyes scanning Alec's frame. “Just tired... Need to sleep...” The young man trailed off, his hot breath on Magnus' neck causing the Warlock to shiver. “Okay, alright darling...” Magnus breathed out softly, smiling at himself. “Do you trust me to take care of you, Alexander?” Magnus muttered, ever so gently. “Always trust you...” The words left Alec's lips before the young man could stop himself, but that didn't mean they were not true. Magnus felt his heart swelling up with love and he kissed the inner side of his lover's neck.

* * *

 

He then placed a hand under Alec's knees and another one under the back of his neck, making sure to brace himself for his lover's weight. “Let go, Alec, let go...” He practically purred, and Alec obeyed, letting himself surrender to the Warlock's waiting arms. Magnus hissed-- Alec was not only taller, but also heavier than him, which meant he couldn't be carried easily. But Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he would be damned if he couldn't take care of his young Shadowhunter. So, Magnus picked Alec up in his arms, ever so slowly, ever so gently, shushing him when the man tensed reflexively. “Shh, shh, it's alright Alec...” The Warlock muttered as he crossed the large living room and headed towards his own bedroom--their bedroom. He walked in with slow, even steps, careful not to underestimate the length of his lover's legs as he entered the bedroom.

* * *

 

Magnus placed Alec on the red sheets with so much care, one would think the young man was made of glass. His joints popped when Magnus stretched his hands, but he ignored that, in favor of removing Alec's gear and shoes, which the Nephelim still had attached to him. He placed the bow and quiver by the bed, and brushed the strands of hair from his lover's forehead. Alec's eyes fluttered under his closed eyelids, but they remained closed. Magnus smiled at himself and got up, heading to the bathroom. He took a few minutes to get rid of the makeup which was still coloring his face. He got washed and cleaned up thoroughly, but with movements swift and sure. Once that was done, the Warlock grabbed a bowl, filled it with hot, steamy water and then threw in a small towel, letting it absorb some of the water. With steps light and soft, he returned to the bedroom, only to be met with a sight he never wanted to see.

* * *

 

Alec was breathing shallowly, his face and neck covered in a thin layer of sweat. His eyes were still closed, his lips were parted, his numb hands no doubt searching for something, but to the Shadowhunter's dismay, they were unable to find it. Magnus breathed out a bitter sigh as he placed the bowl on the nightstand and sat by his lover's side. “Mags... Magnus look out, Magnus, no, no...” Alec muttered frantically, and the Warlock was fast on calming him down. “Shh, hush, it's alright, I'm right here, right here Alexander...” Magnus cooed, as he brushed Alec's sweaty face with the, now warmed towel.

* * *

 

“Magnus... No...” The pain and fear were clear in the man's voice and Magnus leaned ever so close to his lover, letting his ringed fingers ran through black hair gently. “I'm not going anywhere Alec... I'm here, I'm right here...” He uttered again, snapping the fingers of his free hand, making Alec's shirt disappear. He then dipped the towel in the bowl once more, squeezing the soft cotton in his grasp a moment later, letting the water drip into the bowl. Magnus brushed Alec's neck, his chest and face with the towel, pleased with himself when all the blood and demon ichor were finally gone from his lover's face.

* * *

 

With yet another snap of his fingers, Magnus had Alec dressed in soft night pants and a dark blue t-shirt. The young man let out a breathy sigh of relief and Magnus' eyes softened. He let his hand caress that sweet face and his eyes took in the frame of his young Shadowhunter, who was lying spent on the king-sized bed. “Oh, my dear boy...” The Warlock muttered, letting his trained hands massage the tense muscles, feeling the knots under Alec's skin disappearing one by one. “That's it, let your hand free, that's it Alexander...” Magnus praised in a low voice. Alec's soft, relieved exhales were music to Magnus' ears and he ever so gently continued his ministrations, letting his fingers work the muscles of Alec's upper and inner forearms. How many arrows had he shot? How many people had he saved today? How many had he shielded with his own body?

* * *

 

Many, too many, that was for sure. An act both heroic as well as reckless, but Magnus wouldn't have it any other way, for he knew that his beloved Alexander was who he was. He was the Nephelim who would gladly die to save those he held dear, the young man who was taking the weight of the world on his shoulders, who would always protect and stand by those who couldn't protect themselves against the monsters, which were lurking in the shadows. But sometimes, he needed to be taken care of too. “Mags...” Alec muttered then, getting Magnus out of his thoughts. “Yes, yes, my darling...” The Warlock offered warmly, cupping his lover's face. “Thank you...” Alec blurted out, leaning into the touch. The fingers of his right hand blindly found the ones of the Warlock and Alec held Magnus' hand in his own, a gesture sweet, filled with love and kindness.

* * *

 

“Love you...” Magnus' eyes widened, shining under the dim light of the room. No sooner had the words escaped Alec's lips, than the Nephilim relaxed completely, letting himself melt under the man's tender touch. Magnus wasn't even sure Alec had given much thought to the words he had just uttered, but it didn't matter. “I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus replied softly, pressing a kiss on the young man's forehead.

* * *

“I love you too...” The whispers were the last thing Alec heard before falling to a long desired and more than earned, sleep. Because there, he was safe, loved and cared for. There, he didn't have to be the hero. He just had to be Alec. “Sleep now, Alexander, sleep... Sleep my darling.” And sleep, Alec did, with Magnus' soft caresses keeping the nightmares at bay.

* * *

_** The End... ** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it ends.  
> Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> I'm going to sleep, so goodnight!!!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


End file.
